Black Swordsman Arc
Black Swordsman Arc is the first story arc in the manga series, Berserk. Overview This is the story of how Guts, frees the pisky elf Puck, and fight against the Snake Baron. In search of the God Hand, he is lead into battle against The Count. Plot Snake Baron Guts is seen approaching a village, when he notices some women and children being moved in a cage towards the Snake Baron. He enters a tavern and picks a fight with the Baron’s henchmen, revealing a gigantic sword, the Dragonslayer. He spares one of them, and instructs him to tell the Baron that the Black Swordsman has arrived. Puck, an elf who was tortured by men in the tavern, is rescued by Guts and tells him that the fight was not what he thinks it was. The town chief becomes afraid of the Baron's wrath and brings his entire militia to capture Guts. During their conversation in prison, it is revealed that the Baron is not human and the town of Koka has made a deal with him, providing him with women and children in return for their safety. The town chief apologizes to the Baron, while Guts escapes prison with the help of Puck. The Snake Baron is eating when the chief arrived, leaving a human ear on his plate. He refuses to accept the apology of the Chief and has him imprisoned. He then tells his henchmen to go to Koka, where they slaughter the inhabitants. Guts, hiding under a pile of corpses, ambushes them and eliminates many henchmen with his Repeater Crossbow. The Baron is shot repeatedly and transforms into his apostle form, the Snake Baron. He proceeds to mercilessly beat Guts, until Guts shoots the apostle with his cannon and uses his sword to slice him in half. After questioning the Snake Baron about the God Hand's location, he lets the Snake Baron burn. The Count On his travels, Guts is attacked by evil spirits at night, to the surprise of Puck who now follows him. Guts is offered a ride on a carriage with a father and daughter. Although initially refused, Guts decided 'It's not my concern what happens to other people. Why not?' and accepts the ride. They were attacked by evil spirits, who possessed corpses of ancient warriors around the area. The father and daughter were killed and Guts commented that 'People who perish in other's battles are worms'. Guts and Puck arrive at a town just in time too see the execution of an alleged heretic. Guts realizes that the Count, lord of the town, is an Apostle and declares his intention of killing him. He leaves the execution site and is attacked by the Count's soldiers. Guts defeats them and their leader Zondark with ease and escapes with the help of Vargas. Vargas brings Guts and Puck to his hideout, revealing himself to be the Count's enemy and asks Guts to take revenge for him. Vargas gives Guts the Count's Behelit which he stole before the Apostle Spawn Zondark found and attacked them. Guts escapes but Vargas is captured. The Count arranges for Vargas to be executed to draw Guts out. Puck is furious that Guts did not rescue Vargas, however, Guts points out the regiment of armored knights in hiding, waiting for him to fall into the trap. Puck tries to interfere with the execution and is captured and given to Theresia, the Count's daughter. There he learns that the Count is obsessed with witch hunting after his wife was sacrificed by the heretics. Guts attacks the Count's fortress at night, making his way to the Apostle's private chamber. There, he engages in a brutal battle with the Count in his demonic Slug-like form. The Count has the upper hand until Teresia came to the battle scene. Guts takes her hostage, inflicting damage on the Count and finally decapitating him. His blood pours onto the Behelit and his will to live calls forth the God Hand. Guts' true purpose of exacting revenge on Femto, a God Hand, is revealed but Femto's god-like power is too much for him. The God Hand explain why the Count became an Apostle: when he found his beloved wife taking part in an pagan orgy, he was torn and betrayed, willing to give anything to escape his reality. The God Hand granted him his demonic body in return for his wife's life and body. They were also willing to give him another chance in return for the only thing he loved, Teresia. The Count could not sacrifice his own daughter, showing his last trace of humanity, and dies. He is devoured by countless hungry spirits, including that of Vargas. The God Hand depart as they are unconcerned about Guts. Teresia swears vengeance on Guts for destroying her life. Guts then starts to remember his youth, when he was a member of the Band of The Hawk. Story Impact *We are introduced to key characters such as Guts and the God Hands. Anime and Manga Differences *The Anime only covers the first two chapters of the manga and references The Count Mini-arc. Everything also takes place in only one episode. Major Fights Trivia Navigation Category:Story Acs